the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Asleep
Songfic by: Icewish ♥ 21:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Intro All credit for the lyrics, music, etc. goes to The Smiths and their record label or whatever. I've always loved this band, and I thought I should start off writing fanfics on this wiki with their second best song :) It's by far the saddest song in recorded history, but I still think it's a good little tune even though I listen to louder, much quicker punk rock and alt. rock music. This will be told from the POV of Balios. I'm really sorry about how terrible this story will be, I'm a very poor writer and I tend to ruin songfics DX But they're still fun to write :P Again, the song is "Asleep" by The Smiths. (Listen to the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNIJAUVC7sQ) Asleep.... Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I'm tired and I I want to go to bed I watched their bones break and their blood spill completely helpless to do anything about it. My family was slaughtered right in front of me as a hatchling. I saw the river of red rush towards me, and I tried to flee before I was enveloped in its deadly water. I was beyond afraid, beyond terrified, and my wings wouldn't move in my state of shock and despair. I stumbled behind a small bush and tried to hide from the murderer, for a child like I was would be an easy kill. I thought about my brother who was at our den, the only one who was left in my world. My father collapsed close to the bush where I was hiding. His gills were torn from his throat and blood oozed out of his mouth. He looked strait at me and he tried to speak, but he was to weak to even say the simplest words. He was finally able to choke out "Son." He coughed out some more blood and gazed at me with such pain in his eyes that everything around him seemed to feel his suffering. "I'm so sorry that you had to see this; I love you and I don't want you to have to worry about me, or your mother or your sister. We'll be watching over you, just promise me that you'll continue to live your life..." And with that he let go of his last breath, and I could feel my spirit fall and break... Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep And then leave me alone Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go Sing me to sleep Sing me to sleep I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Sing to me Sing to me I don't want to wake up On my own anymore Don't feel bad for me I want you to know Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go There is another world There is a better world Well, there must be Well, there must be Well, there must be Well, there must be Well... Bye bye Bye bye Bye... Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfictions